Yusuke Loses Family
by Kage Kaze Kitsune
Summary: Yusuke loses what little family he has and finds comfort in kurama and hiei that he didn't even know was there


Fox: Hi i got a story for ya'll. I'm sure you lot will love it.

Kurama: You really are a sadist aren't you Fox?

Yusuke: Yeah how could you do something like this?

Fox: Well I don't like Keiko, and Atsuko isn't that bad but this fits more into my plans this way.

Hiei: I don't like the fact you make me seem mushy.

Fox: Ahh, but you are really like this in private.

Hiei: Well you should know that that is only with you, Kurama, and Yusuke. To every one else I'm a jerk.

Fox: I know. Now on to the story.

Yusuke Loses Family

"Shuichi, oh Shuichi! Please sit with us!" a girl called. Kurama made his way over. It seemed everyone noticed that he didn't have a lunch sack. As he sat down though he heard a voice calling his name. A voice he knew well.

"Hey Shuichi." Yusuke called as he made his way over holding a lunch sack.

"Hello Yusuke." he answered in return.

"Your mom asked me to bring you this." Yusuke said holding up the lunch sack.

"Thank you Yusuke. But why did my mom ask you?" Kurama asked the tired looking teen. But before he could answer a girl butted in at the moment.

"Shuichi, who is your cute friend?" the girl asked. Yusuke acted like he hadn't heard.

"His name is Yusuke Urameshi. Now Yusuke answer my question please." Kurama said as whispers broke out after hearing Yusuke's full name.

"I was walking by your house when your mom spotted me. I had just come back from seeing if my mom would let me in yet. I've been out since you saw me yesterday. The answer to if I could come in was no. The party of her's was still going strong. Won't be surprised if I can't get in till day after next." Yusuke said acting like it didn't matter.

"Yusuke, what do you plan to do about a place to sleep and food till then?" Kurama asked in concern for his friend. Everybody was listening.

"About a place to sleep, I wait till she lets me in. And about the food problem, well I'm not hungry anymore." Yusuke responded with something underlying his words.

"I see. And the last time you ate was when?" Kurama asked picking up the something underlying Yusukes' words.

"I dun no. Couple weeks ago at the least." Yusuke said looking like he was on a trial.

Kurama frowned upon hearing this. He quickly came to a decision. "Yusuke are you listening to me?" he asked. When Yusuke nodded his head Kurama continued on. "Yusuke I'm going to call my mom and have her get you some food. You will eat there. And you can also take a nap. I'll call my mom after a little while, long enough for you to get to my house, and see if you are there. If you aren't then you will be sorry. Do you understand me?" another nod. "Good. Now get going."

Yusuke stood up a big goofy grin on his face and said, "Yes mother." and saluted Kurama while dodging a piece of Kurama's lunch that he had thrown. He then ran out of there and proceeded to do as told. Kurama called his mother and told her to expect Yusuke and ask her to feed him and give him a place to sleep for a while. His mother agreed quickly for she had seen Yusuke already.

When Yusuke got there Shori had him take a shower and gave him some of Kurama's cloths to dress in after he got out before he could eat.

"Thanks Mrs. Shori." Yusuke said after finishing his meal.

"No problem Yusuke. You must be tired. I'll show you to Shuichi's room. You can sleep in there." she said. All Yusuke did was nod for he was tired.

When entering Kurama's room he just stared in amazement. "Wow." was all he said.

Shori told him to get in the bed and sleep so he did.

After Yusuke had fell asleep Shori went back downstairs and was about to start cleaning up when the phone rang.

"Hello, Shori speaking." Shori said.

"Hi mom, did Yusuke make it there?" Kurama asked seeing as it was him who called.

"Yes he did. Poor boy. Fell right into your bed and was asleep in seconds." Shori told her red-haired son.

"MY BED! Why my bed? Couldn't he have the spare room bed?" Kurama asked.

"No he couldn't because it needs made and I forgot to do it before he got here." was her answer.

"Fine. I'll be home later. Bye." Kurama said.

"Bye." Shori told her son. With that said they both hung up.

Kurama arrived home at his regular time. "Shuichi dear will you go wake Yusuke and bring him down here please?" Kurama's mother asked him from the kitchen.

"Sure Mother. Be there in a minute." He called heading up the stairs to the difficult task that he had been asked to do. "Yusuke wake up. My Mother wants you downstairs now." Kurama said shaking the sleeping boy.

"Huh? Oh sure thing Kurama." Yusuke said standing up heading to the bedroom door with Kurama beside him. Yusuke was fully awake when they entered the kitchen.

Shori stood looking at her son and Yusuke with a kind of penetrating gaze. Yusuke had grown a little since Kurama had met him. Yusuke was now as tall as Kurama at 6 feet and 2 inches. Shori had noticed that Yusukes' cloths were torn and inexpertly patched and that they were too small for Yusukes' lanky frame. That decided it. He needed new cloths.

"Shuichi could you please lone Yusuke some of your cloths?" Shori asked her son.

"Sure, but Mother why? Are not Yusukes' own things clean?" Kurama asked knowing very well that they were.

"Yes but his cloths were so ragged I threw them away. Oh and please pick out cloths for shopping in, because we are going shopping in a bit." Shori said.

"Shopping Mrs. Shori? Why are you and Shuichi going shopping?" Yusuke asked knowingly leaving himself out of this one.

"Not just me and him. You're coming too. And we three are going shopping to get you some new cloths and shoes. Yes I saw your shoes and I'm surprised your mother lets you wear them." Shori said. Yusuke looked down at the mention of his mother. He was thinking that the reason she lets him was because she needed the money for her drinking sprees.

Kurama and Yusuke looked up at the ceiling of the kitchen at the same time. Kuramas' room was right above it. Shori seeing them both at the exact same time look up at the ceiling for no reason had to ask. But before she could a knock came at the door. "I'll get it. You two eat some of the cookies I made and drink the milk too." Shori said as she moved to the front door. The knocking increased. "I'm coming." she called. Yusuke and Kurama set down at the table and ate some of the cookies and drank some of the milk before Shori came back into the kitchen.

"Yusuke a woman from the police force is here to speak with you. And I don't think she is very happy about it." Shori said looking at her son and her practical son. As Yusuke stood, so did Kurama. All three of them moved slowly to the living room to speak with the woman that was waiting.

"Ah, Mr. Urameshi. I had hoped never to meet you again." the woman said.

"Nor I you Detective Murmr." Yusuke said with a scowl. Kurama and Shori stared at the two as they glared at each other. "What do you want of me. I have done nothing to deserve a visit from you." Yusuke finally said.

"True you have done nothing, but I have come with a sad message. You may want to sit." Detective Murmr said.

"I think I will stay standing Detective." Yusuke growled so much as said. Shori and Detective Murmr stared at him in surprise.

"Yusuke what is wrong. Why do you seem to hate her?" Kurama asked in a whisper.

"Because she just waits for me to do something wrong." Yusuke answer so quietly that only Kurama could hear. Doesn't matter really seeing as the only ones in the house who spoke the demon language besides him was Kurama and Hiei, who was up in Kurama's room. Kurama put his hand on his shoulder. To the two women in the room they saw Kurama lean and whisper into Yusukes' ear. After he finished whispering the two women saw Yusuke visibly relax.

"Yusuke will you please relax. You're scaring my mother. I promise nothing will happen. If you want I will stay here or I will leave. It is up to you, My Lord." is what Kurama whispered to Yusuke. Yusuke nodded his head.

"Stay." was all he said that the women understood. What was the nod and stay for? Oh well they thought it's a private conversation.

"Yusuke it really might be better for you to sit." Shori said. She did not know what was wrong but she knew something was.

"If he wants to stand let him." a voice said behind Shori and Detective Murmr.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama said.

"Glad to see you decided to join us. Detective Murmr is delivering a message it seems." Yusuke said. Shori was used to having Hiei show up unannounced in a room, she not even knowing he was in the house. But Detective Murmr wasn't. She had screamed and drawn her gun that was now pointed at Hiei.

"How did you get in here kid? Did you know he was here seeing as you seem to know him." Murmr asked.

"No I didn't." Shori said. "Did you boys?" She asked.

"Yes. He showed up just a little while ago. Just after you said we were going shopping I believe." Kurama answered. Yusuke just nodded his head.

"Now will you please tell me what you want Murmr?" Yusuke said. "And please lower the gun if you wish to keep your hand." he added as an after thought.

"Fine I tried to be polite but I'll have you know you piece of garbage that you mother is dead. And that a Miss Keiko Yukimura is also dead. Same accident that killed your mother. Her parents wished for me to tell you that. And seeing as you are not 18, and how nobody wants you, you will be going to the worst orphanage in the city, you slime." She yelled dropping the look of the good cop she had worn all this time. Shori was shocked.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YUSUKE is a WONDERFUL boy for YOUR information. And I will take him in. You will not send him to an orphanage. I love that boy as if he was one of my own. Now get out of my house. NOW!" Shori yelled at the detective. Detective Murmr stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her. As she did Shori turned her attention to Yusuke.

Kurama and Hiei had caught Yusuke as he fell to the floor so that he would land gently. Hiei was trying to get him to stop crying and to talk. Kurama just held onto Yusuke and let him cry into his shoulder. Hiei gave up his attempts and just held Yusuke too. Finally he stopped crying enough to ask quietly, "What am I going to do?"

Shori spoke up. "I meant what I said. You are now going to live with us. You'll be my 4th son basically."

"4th?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes 4th. My flesh and blood son, my stepson, and Hiei, as he needed a mother so I decided to be his and he agreed. So this will make you my 4th." She said.

"I should of known. Thank you Mrs. Shori." Yusuke said. "Man you must think I'm a crybaby for breaking down like that. Keiko was like a sister to me. I've lost two family members at the same time. Why did they have to die?" he asked, the last part coming out as a whisper.

"I don't know Yusuke. I just don't know. But you must have realised you would not age and they would as it is. Now you never have to see them get old. The memory of them young will always be the freshest and most present memory now." Hiei said. Yusuke seemed comforted.

"Your right. And knowing them they are probably having a blast in heaven. Lets go to your room Shuichi." Yusuke said. Shori watched as they passed her by, Yusuke no longer crying.

As they entered Kuramas' room Boton appeared. "I'm so sorry Yusuke. There was nothing Koenma could do. But you're right. Atsuko and Keiko are having a blast up in heaven. Keiko told me to tell you not to cry. Same from your mother. But your mother added this. And I quote "He is strong. He won't cry over us. He will let us rest in peace. It isn't like we won't ever see him again. It will just be a long time." end quote."

"My mother had a habit of hitting the nail on the head. I think I will go get some of your mom's cookies, Kurama, and some milk. Do you want some Boton?" Yusuke asked the blue-haired, purple-eyed grim reaper.

"Yes, I would like some. Thank you." she said. As Yusuke left the room she turned to look at Kurama and Hiei. "One more thing."

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

"Keiko and Atsuko both wanted me to tell you something. Now I quote both, "Tell Kurama and Hiei that they have to love him with all their hearts for always. And to let him know that they love him. It will make living easier for him." end quote. That's all, bye." And she disappeared.

"Hey where did Boton go? I got her milk." Yusuke stood in the door with a plate of cookies and 3 glasses of milk on a tray. Kurama and Hiei smiled small smiles at each other.

"Back to work." Kurama said.

"So what do I do with her milk?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll drink it." Hiei said. He and Kurama planned to do as Keiko and Atsuko told them to do. To love the raven-haired demon lord with all their hearts for all of time. "Yusuke you know we love you right?" Hiei asked after a cookie.

"Yeah. I know. Just as I know I love you guys too." Yusuke said.

"Good. Now lets have more cookies." Kurama said. Hiei and Yusuke knew how much the fox turned human loved his mothers' cookies. After saying that all three bust out laughing at themselves, anything, and everything. They would always love each other and all three knew it.

'Yes, I love them. Thank you mother, Keiko. Thank you for whatever you told Boton to tell them. I need them. And they need me. Need me whole and happy.' And with this thought finished he went back to cookies and milk never knowing that his mother and Keiko had heard his thanks. Never knowing just how much the two demons in front of him would come to mean so much in his life. That they would be closer than brothers could ever be. All he knew at the moment was that Kurama and Hiei loved him, that he loved them, and that he was happy. That they were all three happy knowing they would always have each other. Forever and always.

The End

Fox: That's the end folks. review plz. I don't care if it is a flame or not just plz. oh and plz 4-give me 4 my bad spelling.

Hiei: Yeah she likes input from all peoples.

Yusuke: I still think I don't act like that.

Kurama: Oh well. It's not like she could have done something really bad now is it.

Fox: Let's go talk about this someplace else. Now.

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Fox: Ja folks.


End file.
